


outsider's opinion

by grovicisms



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Good Guy Kirk, I can't really classify this as fluff or angst, Jim reflects on his friends' relationship, Jim's just concerned with his friends' well being, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovicisms/pseuds/grovicisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's more observant than you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	outsider's opinion

There's a correlation between the ship and the pair of them that Jim never noticed before. The recent realisation spurs him to start paying a little more attention to Bones and Scotty, to their relationship, and the way they act around each other and in their separate divisions.

In Engineering, it’s always bustling with activity, consumed by the white noise of hard-at-work crewmembers. Nothing but the norm.

A particularly rough encounter with the hostile natives of Rukbat VI ends in a firefight between the two parties, and—while they were aware of the planet's history of violence; it didn't mean they were any more prepared for an attack and, during that little exchange, Bones—who actually _volunteered_ to be on the landing party—is struck and left unconscious and bleeding at Jim's feet.

With that, Jim calls for an immediate surrender and the hostiles force them out.

Really, Jim couldn't care less. The only thing he cared about was getting his friend to safety.

The damage isn't substantial—he ends up walking away with a minor concussion, instructed to take it easy for a little while.

When Jim goes down to Engineering the same day—presumably to check up on Scotty—he notices something. The entire department is completely devoid of the familiar rush of activity he had seen only days prior. Even the air is heavier, weighed down by a negative presence and inhibiting any further progress.

He doesn’t think anything of it. Not at first. He merely assumes it’s a slow day.

Two days after Bones’ accident, Jim notices how Scotty practically attaches himself to his side. Understandably, Jim thinks. He knows full well of their relationship and he knows just how tightly bound the two are. He occasionally likes to think of them as 'co-dependent.'

Not long after Bones is cleared for duty, the liveliness of the Engineering department is back in full swing, as if it’s making up for the lack of progress before.

Something similar happens when Jim visited Bones in Medical Bay.

Medbay is known for its calm and laid-back nature. Naturally, of course. Anything less than perfect would not only mean an uncomfortable environment for the crew, but also a very cranky CMO.

It’s amazing how even such a calm and orderly atmosphere can change on a dime.

Who knew that one severely injured Scotsman was all it took?

Jim is there; he watches as Scotty is brought into sickbay, watches how Bones visibly shuts down to the point where he is almost considered _‘emotionally compromised’_ and has to be forcibly removed from _his own department_ because the emotional turmoil is too much for him.

Bones is a good doctor, but even the best have their breaking points.

M'Benga performs the surgery. There's no hassle, and Jim is allowed to let Bones return to sickbay.

When he tells Bones the good news, the good doctor gives him a curt nod and immediately makes a beeline for Medical Bay. Jim catches himself smiling as he follows behind. Yeah, they'll be okay.

When Jim returns to medical, the privacy curtains around the occupied biobed are drawn, and he can hear Bones talking. Things like _'stupid asshole'_ and _'idiot'_ are heard. Jim's heart clenches at the brokenness in his friend's voice. Not only that, but the significant change in the air around him is unsettling. What was once a peaceful environment has now been turned into an electrically charged time bomb. Tension and fear are practically tangible and one wrong word could spark a fire.

Jim's so caught up in his observation that he doesn't realise the second voice. This one is significantly quieter, hoarse. He thinks he hears a _'hey, Len'_ come from behind the curtain.

Scotty's awake.

In the silence that follows, Jim picks up on another shift in the atmosphere.

The charged air becomes heavier and heavier, until Jim feels like he can't breathe. A sorrow that isn't his own suffocates him. But there's something else. Something lighter, reassuring.

_Relief._

It's then that the curtain shifts, opening and revealing the Bones and Scotty. Bones' eyes are watery, but the relieved smile on his face prevents Jim from dwelling on that detail. "Thought you'd be out here. Was gonna come see you, actually. To apologise."

Jim gives Bones an incredulous look. "If you're going to apologise for me having to drag you out of here, then don't. Your reaction was completely justified."

Bones looks as if he's going to counter him, but Jim raises a hand and stops him. "Don't. Really. No harm done."

Jim offers a smile, to which Bones regards with a nod. "He's out again. He'll be in and out for a while."

"He'll make a full recovery?"

Bones is getting choked up, but he's fighting it. "Yeah. Yeah, he will."

"Good." Jim finds a smile of his own creeping up on his face. "You really care about him." It's an off-hand comment, one that Jim doesn't mean to say out loud. But there's a universal truth to it, and Bones just chuckles when he says it.

"You're damn right."

Scotty's up and around again in almost two weeks; both the Engineering and Medical departments return to their normal routines, just as Bones and Scotty have.

There's a correlation between the pair's emotions and their respective divisions that only Jim is aware of. He's beginning to notice it more often, now. Occasionally, he wonders if Bones and Scotty are even aware of their connection with the ship.

It's ironic in Jim's eyes, that of all the people on the Enterprise, Bones is more in tune with the ship than most of the crew members onboard. He expects as much from Scotty, though. It _is_ his job.

And Bones and Scotty are more in tune with each other than they realise. Jim contemplates telling them his discovery, but ultimately he thinks it best that an anonymous outsider's observation is the way it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no explanation. I read another fic, had an epiphany, and this is the result.
> 
> And I completely made up a planet name because why not. Apparently I have created my own indigenous life form.


End file.
